Mirror Knights
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random fic : Sebuah liontin hitam membawa skenario yang menyeret sang diva untuk terlibat ke dalamnya. /gambar diambil dari akun seorang artist di devianart yang tersebar di internet. n,na/
1. Thanatos Memory

Apa jadinya seumpama dua realita melebur menjadi satu? Dunia dengan segala hukum pasti yang mengikat bercampur ilusi nyata dari suatu dunia fantasi. Di mana makhluk-makhluk khayalan seharusnya tinggal tapi sekarang kau harus hidup berdampingan atau mungkin beradu dalam pertaruhan nyawa dengan beberapa di antara mereka.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Mirror Knights

Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa

Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies

UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there

Ragnarok Online Universe © GRAVITY / Lee Myung Jin

Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)

Rate : T

=Warning=

**OOC AND ALMOST TOTALLY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! (for each RO parts)**

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

_Jika bukan karena benda antik dari toko yang di kunjunginya kemarin, mungkin hari ini akan berjalan dengan berbagai rutinitas membosankan. Jika bukan karena benda yang baru ia ketahui sebagai __**Mirror Key**__ itu juga, mungkin dia tidak harus tersudut di ujung jalan __yang mana secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi celah tebing terjal. Tapi, karena benda itu telah terlanjur berada dalam kepemilikannya, dan seorang ksatria berbaju zirah misterius ini terpanggil..._

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"K-Kau siapa!" gadis berambut emerald ini tersentak dari tempatnya jatuh terjungkal. Kalimat seru itu tertuju pada sosok berambut biru acak-acakan yang muncul dari lubang misterius tak jauh darinya beberapa saat lalu setelah lingkaran bertulisan aneh muncul di sekitarnya.

Jubah tercabik berwarna merah menyelimuti punggung, wajah tengkorak manusia bertengger di kedua pundak dan sebuah pedang besar di tangan, sosok itu sukses memberi kesan bak seorang pembawa pesan kematian.

Gadis itu sendiri tentu saja panik, takut dan kebingungan.

Secara tiba-tiba dikejar kucing hitam setinggi dua meter ─atau lebih tepatnya singa─ saat berangkat ke sekolah tanpa seorang pun berniat menolong, terjepit di ujung gang buntu dan sekarang, pria misterius berpakaian aneh menyembul dari tanah? Dia pasti tengah mengalami halusinasi atau mungkin tanda-tanda gangguan jiwa. Gadis yang juga menguncir mahkotanya di kedua sisi atas kepala ini menggeleng kuat-kuat, menepis kemungkinan kedua. Remaja putri mana ingin kehilangan kewarasan di saat hari-hari yang akan diwarnai dengan beragam kisah persahabatan dan cinta masih terbentang lebar di depan mata?

Tetapi semua ini terlalu nyata untuk disangkal sebagai tipuan visual. "Hei! Mengapa kau diam saja?! Apa kau tuli?!" ia frustasi, ditambah kekalutan pikiran, kosa kata gadis ini pun kacau sehingga ia tak bisa memilah kalimat yang pantas untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya ; _jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku! _Pekiknya dalam hati seraya mengacak-acak helaian emerald yang susah payah ia sisir dengan rapi pagi ini.

Sosok menyerupai ksatria dari dunia fantasi ini tak menghiraukan gerutuan dan teriakan-teriakan ala anak manja di belakangnya. Bulatan azure di bola mata hanya tertuju pada makhluk buas yang menjadi lawan tanding. Tajam memicing.

Hanya gertakan seperti itu? tentu si Kucing tak kehilangan nyali. Membalas sorotan sedingin es dengan tubuh menunduk ke bawah, kuda-kuda menerkam serta geraman mengancam pun ia suguhkan pada pengacau perburuannya. Di sisi lain, pedang besar digenggam semakin erat sebagai bentuk persiapan serangan balasan. Azure dan zamrud bertatap pandang untuk sebatas satu kedip.

Dan…

Bersama lengking jeritan nada tinggi si gadis yang akhirnya melesat ke ujung trakea ─sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kesialan─ hingga menggema beberapa meter jauhnya, ksatria ini pun menebas target menjadi dua sisi simetri saat melompat di atas kepalanya ─yang mana, sempat membuat guratan amarah terukir di raut wajahnya, karena makhluk itu secara lancang mengacuhkannya dan mengalihkan sasaran pada gadis yang ia tamengi.

Suara cipratan darah, daging dan tulang terbelah, menjadi satu dalam sekian detik menimbulkan harmoni aneh yang merambati gendang telinga. Menyadari bahwa binatang buas itu telah menjadi dua onggokan daging di kedua sisi kakinya ─karena terjatuh mengikuti sisa gaya lontar tubuh─ Gadis itu pun tercekat seketika.

ia merasa tak mungkin lagi bisa berdiri, kedua lututnya sekarang sekenyal jeli akibat kubangan darah dan betapa mengenaskan bentuk bangkai yang terekam jelas di balik tempurung kepalanya.

"K-Kau membunuhnya…" kalimat yang keluar dari celah merah jambu mengambang tanpa tanda seru atau pun tanya. Sedangkan wajah seputih porselen tercengang tak percaya. Perlahan, panorama di sekeliling kembali menjadi semula ─tiga sisi dinding beton dengan jalan satu arah menuju jalan utama─ seiring lenyapnya bangkai menjadi kepulan tipis asap hitam. Gadis ini menyadari itu dan secara insting mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa semua kegilaan ini telah usai. Hanya untuk mendapati manik emeraldnya kembali terkunci pada jubah merah di punggung seorang bertubuh tinggi tegap yang masih tak bergeming dari tempat semula.

Merasakan intensitas pandangan seseorang tersebut ditujukan padanya, tentu Ksatria tadi menoleh sebelum membalikkan badan seutuhnya. Pakaian ketat berwarna ungu gelap hampir seperti bahan lateks membungkus kulit di antara lempeng besi. Otot-otot kekar di perut, dada, lengan dan kedua kaki tercetak jelas bagi siapapun yang ingin mengamati.

Untuk bagian wajah, ia memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi, dagu kokoh dan hidung mancung. Cukup sekilas, gadis itu pun bisa menilai ─terlepas dari siapa dan dari mana orang asing ini─ bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Otomatis, darah perlahan-lahan berebut mengisi serabut-serabut vena di bawah kulit pipinya, membuat daerah di bawah bulatan emerald itu terasa hangat sampai merah merona.

Dan yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung kemudian, adalah saat ia menghormat layaknya seorang ksatria tengah menghadap ratu yang memerintah sebuah negri, lengkap dengan kalimat "Hormat hamba, _ojou-sama._"

"A-APA?!"

x-0-x

Here, Mirror doesn't always refer to a merely reflection

x-0-x

"Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu?!" racau si gadis emerald. Panik dan tersipu malu memang sebuah kombinasi terbaik untuk membuat para gadis remaja bertingkah lucu dengan semburat merah jambu. Ksatria itu sendiri, melihat reaksi si kuncir dua, tak dapat menahan sehelai senyum tipis nan hangat untuk terbentuk di kedua bibirnya.

"Anda adalah Hatsune Miku _ojou-sama_," pria ini kembali berbicara dengan suara _baritone_-nya "liontin Kristal hitam dengan ornamen perak itu sebagai bukti."

Gadis ini berkedip tanda tak mengerti, ia menarik liontin yang sama persis seperti yang diucapkan sosok asing ini dari balik kerah bajunya. Memandangi perhiasan yang baru dibeli dari toko kuno kemarin dengan heran sebelum sesuatu menghantam otaknya dengan sangat keras. "Tu-Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!" dia menggeleng kepala "dan, hei! Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu!"

"Hamba adalah Thanatos, satu dari sekian _**Mirror Knights **_yang terikat dengan para pemilik _**Mirror Key**.__"_ aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Kurang lebih itulah yang sekarang terbaca lewat ekspresi berbentuk dua bulatan putih menggantikan mata, dan mulut persegi panjang di wajah gadis bernama Miku Hatsune itu begitu mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akal tersebut. _**Mirror **_bla… bla… bla…, yang benar saja, apa itu nama sebuah game RPG terbaru atau apa? dahinya berkerut.

"Kamu semacam *_stalker_ ya?" ucapnya datar tak ambil pusing. Orang yang diajak bicara tampak berpikir.

"lebih tepatnya *_wizard knight._" Miku melenguh pasrah. _Yang benar saja?_ Pasti ia seorang _otaku _gila.

"Terserah, tapi tolong, jauhi aku." sela gadis itu kemudian. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya seraya menepuk debu yang menempel di seragam sekolah yang dikenakan. Mengamati sosok itu sekilas sebelum berjalan menghentak kaki melewatinya yang masih dalam posisi tunduk di tempat. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat menyayangkan bahwa pemuda tampan ini adalah seorang _otaku,_ ─karena mereka selalu dipandang sebelah mata di masyarakat. Yah, seandainya saja dia pelajar normal sepertinya. Mungkin…

Gadis ini sejenak tenggelam dalam khayalannya. Membayangkan skenario perkenalan berujung pada satu hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi, mengingat rentetan kejadian ganjil yang baru saja dia alami barusan, langkah gadis ini terhenti sejenak. _Apa mungkin dia seorang otaku?_

Dia berbalik, "Hei, jika kau memang bukan seorang _otaku_ dan benar-benar seorang _wizard knight, _coba tunjukkan kelebihanmu!" tuntutnya kemudian, jujur dia merasa ikut menjadi gila untuk mengikuti perkataan yang baginya seperti sebuah gurauan.

Sosok ksatria itu bangkit. Menyarungkan pedang hitam besarnya di punggung, seraya menatap balik orang yang menjadi _ojou-sama-_nya. Mengabaikan istilah _otaku_ yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti,

"Seperti?"

Miku Hatsune berpikir sejenak, menyisingkan lengan seragam sekolah dan melirik benda kecil di pergelangannya yang berdetik dengan dua jarum berbentuk _negi._ "Kyaaa! Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan terlambat!"

Mengambil inisiatif dari tingkah yang ditunjukkan, pria ini pun tanpa canggung berjalan menghampiri si kuncir emerald, menggendongnya di kedua lengan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan protes yang dia lontarkan kemudian.

"H-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turunkan aku!" ronta Miku dengan rona yang semakin menyala. Jujur sekali lagi, ini adalah pertama kali seorang anak laki-laki benar-benar menggendongnya seperti putri, dan itu sangat membuatnya malu meski di sisi lain dia juga merasa senang meski ia memungkirinya.

Dekapan orang asing ini begitu kokoh, ia bisa bilang bahwa ia tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun dengan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Dari tempat kepalanya bersandar, ia bisa menghirup wangi _mint _dan melihat wajah si rambut biru ini dengan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat perlawanannya perlahan-lahan mereda. Berganti sikap malu-malu seraya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Coba anda tunjukkan, kemana tujuan anda, _ojou-sama?" _lagi-lagi julukan itu di alamatkan pada Miku. Dengan posisi dan kondisi seperti ini, efek yang di berikan pada jantung gadis ini pun menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Dalam hati Miku mengumpati sikap pemuda ini dan juga debaran tak terkendali di balik jeruji rusuknya.

"Vo-voca _gakuen…" _jari telunjuk lentik ia julurkan ke arah bangunan bercat putih yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Si rambut biru mulai memejam mata. Perlahan, garis lingkaran terbentuk mengelilingi mereka, memendarkan cahaya yang merangkak naik membentuk selubung terang.

"Baik, _ojou sama."_

"A-AP-APA-APAAN INI?!"

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

… _ia harus menghadapi fenomena-fenomena aneh yang telah dan akan terjadi di sekitarnya. Menyeret setiap orang yang dia kenal._

_Sampai di mana kegilaan ini akan ia jalani?_

"_Keberadaan kami adalah untuk memenuhi tugas sebagai pelindung para pemilik __**Mirror Key.**__"_

_X-X-X_

_hints : _

_*stalker : salah satu profesi dalam game RO._

___*wizard knight : julukan Thanatos berdasarkan kisah dalam game._

* * *

A/N : Fic ini sekedar daur ulang dari beragam hal random yang pernah author tulis dan tersimpan di deretan file docx. Jadi author tidak bisa menjamin apakah akan ada update chapter atau tidak. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sosok salah satu MVP monster dalam game yang kebetulan mirip dengan Kaito Shion, dan alasan dia menjadi monster hanya karena para pemain harus mengikuti skenario game di mana dia dikambing-hitamkan sebagai ancaman, meski sebenarnya dia lah sang penjaga segel monster legendaris dalam game tersebut. Bahkan tujuan awal fic ini adalah mengulang kembali kejadian tersebut, tapi sepertinya imajinasi author masih belum menunjukkan kesediaan untuk bekerja-sama, jadi maaf jika fic ini menggantung hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. n_na


	2. Entweihen Crothen's Basilisk

Entweihen Crothen's Basilisk

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Mirror Knights

Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa

Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies

UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there

Ragnarok Online Universe © GRAVITY / Lee Myung Jin

Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)

Rate : T

.

.

.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Hatsune Miku melenguh pelan. Bertumpu pada salah satu siku di atas bangku, sepasang mata emerald yang dipicingkan berputar ke sudut dan terhenti pada sosok bersurai biru yang menjadi teman duduknya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, semua orang pasti mengira dia hanya bocah laki-laki biasa. Rambut sewarna langit cerah menaungi pucuk kepala disisir rapi_. Gakuran_ dan… apapun yang dia kenakan sekarang ini tak kan jauh beda dengan semua remaja putra di sekelilingnya.

Tapi siapa sangka, jika seseorang yang sekarang memiliki nama Shion Kaito itu sebenarnya adalah…

'_Thanatos, huh?'_ manik biru yang diam-diam dia amati berkedip satu kali. Lelaki itu tampak mencermati lautan kanji di hadapannya hingga tenggelam entah kemana.

Miku yakin itu, sebab dia sesekali menyentuh dagu atau juga mengernyit sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku.

_**Mirror Knights**_.

"_Keberadaan kami adalah untuk memenuhi tugas sebagai pelindung para pemilik __Mirror Key.__"_

Secuil penjelasan tersebut pasti lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang anak kecil yang polos terkesima. Sejenak melayangkan mereka dalam gemerlap dunia imajinasi yang masih belum terpercik beragam masalah semisal rumus trigonometri dan logaritma, lalu melebarkan kedua mata di wajah bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

Tapi kalimat tersebut tidaklah berpengaruh demikian pada dia, gadis remaja enam belas tahun yang merasa setiap jeda antar detik di kelasnya mampu membuat organ bernama otak merasa gerah, khususnya saat _sensei_ muda berkaca mata sedang mengajar matematika saat ini.

"…"

Pemuda itu memberi satu lirikan balasan. Ia acuhkan untuk sementara buku tentang salah satu materi pelajaran yang barusan dia baca, sebelum meluruskan punggung dan memutar lehernya empat puluh lima derajat berlawanan arah jarum jam. "Apa ada yang anda inginkan, Hatsune _san_?"

Gadis itu mengerjap kaget. Memperbaiki penampilan tipikal 'pelajar malas yang biasa dijadikan referensi dalam beragam cerita humor anak sekolah jaman sekarang' seraya berdehem kecil. "Uhm… eh, tidak ada." Tatapannya beralih sejenak ke luar jendela.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

:-x-0-x-:

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _ojou sama_!" sepasang kuncir berayun mengikuti sentakan yang diberikan saat gadis itu berbalik dan membentak sang ksatria berbalut zirah. Thanatos tak memberi respon selain menambat kedua kaki selaras langkah Miku yang terhenti. Di mata gadis itu, dia hampir selalu tampak irit untuk mengakomodasi otot-otot wajahnya. Terlalu kalem hingga Miku berpikir dia semacam bongkahan es hidup berwajah manusia.

Untuk sekian detik, antara satu sama lain hanya berdiri berhadapan tanpa bertukar kata. Beberapa murid yang melintas di lorong sesekali mencuri pandang dan tidak sedikit juga memulai kegiatan saling berbisik,

"_Ada apa dengan Hatsune san? Mengapa dia berbicara sendirian?"_

Kurang lebih itulah garis besar kalimat yang berhasil mencari jalannya untuk mengirim pesan pada orang yang bersangkutan. Daun telinga Miku berkedut pelan. Iris hijau aqua yang tadi bersembunyi saat ia meluapkan rasa kesal kini kembali terbuka lebar dan secara otomatis menjalajahi setiap sudut. Apakah itu artinya hanya dia yang bisa melihat wujud lelaki ini? tidakkah itu menyeramkan?!

Semua siswa sih tak terlalu peduli, penyakit ego ─atau mungkin sok keren sudah lama menjangkiti mereka. Namun para siswi, semua kalimat di atas terpantul jelas pada ekspresi wajah mereka. '_Bagus sekali Miku, halaman depan majalah mingguan sekolah pasti akan dihiasi sosok manismu dengan tulisan ['Denpa onna' voca gakuen]'. _Setelah sebersit pikiran tersebut mendobrak simulasi masa depannya di kemudian hari, Miku tak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi sebalnya lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu terpekur lesu lalu kembali memutar tumit dan melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Jadi, anda lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Hatsune _san_?"

Satu lenguhan, "Bisakah kau menjauh dariku hanya untuk satu hari?"

"Hamb-" Miku segera menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan pelototan mata berapi-api ─atau kurang lebih begitu yang dia kira. Padahal, bukanlah hal demikian atau sejenisnya yang terpantul di permukaan bening bulatan azure _wizard knight _tersebut_._ Malahan sebaliknya, 'wajah seram di mana bayangan gelap jatuh menaungi mata sehingga menyebabkan efek dua buah bulatan merah menyala' di benak Miku tergantikan oleh sosok gadis manis bermuka sembab tengah menggembungkan pipi dengan lucu. Senyum tipis pun kembali terpuas di bibir Thanatos yang tak terlalu merah jambu.

"Jika memang itu yang anda inginkan." Ucap lelaki itu singkat. Mengangguk pelan. Tak lama berselang, tulisan-tulisan aneh bersusun melingkar mulai bermunculan di bawah pijakan kaki sang ksatria. Tuan putri memang masih belum terbiasa dengan fenomena ganjil yang mulai bermunculan dalam kehidupannya. Ekspresi ikan gembung di wajah manis tersebut mengempis secara instan.

"_Ojou sama_," Thanatos menunduk hormat, meraih tangan kanan Miku yang sekarang sejajar dengan matanya. Sontak saja, gadis itu terperanjat. Adegan klise dalam kisah dongeng antara ksatria dan tuan putri berputar di benaknya dalam kecepatan tinggi, selaras gerakan bibir mungil yang berkomat kamit sebelum mengeluarkan pekikan kecil akibat sikap lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba.

Ia hendak menarik kembali tangan tersebut seraya berkata, "A-apa yang ingin kamu laku-?!" namun hanya mendapati lelaki itu terlebih dahulu memproyeksikan bayangan yang tersimpan di balik sorot mata Miku menjadi nyata. Bibir itu mengecup jemarinya lembut. Membuat kedua iris emerald si gadis berkuncir dua terekspos jelas.

Jika mencoba untuk berpikir logis, apakah seorang remaja putri akan diam saja jika orang asing yang baru dikenalnya memperlakukan dia demikian? 'Miku memang berpikir seperti itu' ─dalam tanda petik.

Dia memang ingin berontak, bahkan sejak awal saat di mana lelaki asing yang mengaku bernama Thanatos ini mengantarnya hingga tujuan setelah insiden pagi hari dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, terlebih lagi dengan cara tidak biasa. Tapi mengapa ia tidak berperilaku demikian? bahkan membiarkan dia bertindak semaunya.

Apa karena dia tampan dan gagah selayaknya seorang ksatria? ─_wizard knight, _apa yang lelaki itu klaim pada dirinya sendiri.

Miku adalah gadis normal dan tentu memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Daya pikat dari Wajah rupawan dan fisik atletis seorang anak laki-laki memberikan efek baginya adalah hal yang wajar. Tetapi hingga bisa meredam segala bentuk reaksi penolakan dalam dirinya di saat yang dia inginkan, apakah hal itu mungkin? Miku dengan tegas menyangkal. Hal itu tak terlalu memberi pengaruh kuat baginya. Ia mengakui beberapa fisik anak-anak lelaki di kelasnya memang cukup menggiurkan bagi teman sesamanya.

Sebut saja Len Kagamine, saudara kembar Rin Kagamine, serta Piko utatane. Mereka mungkin terlihat kecil dan lebih pendek darinya, berwajah bersih dan manis hingga siswi-siswi lain menyebut mereka _shota. _Tapi di balik _gakuran_ dan kerutinan mereka menggunakan produk kosmetik khusus laki-laki tersebut, tersimpan rangkaian otot yang bisa membuatmu memalingkan muka karena memungkiri hal yang terlintas dalam kepalamu saat mendapat kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya. Tantangan mental, apakah ada seorang gadis di kelasnya cukup bernyali untuk mengatakan 'seksi' secara terang-terangan saat itu juga? Miku adalah orang yang akan pertama kali mengacungkan telapaknya sebagai ganti kalimat '_aku tak sanggup.'._

Kalau fisik bukan penyebab utama, lalu apa? Apa karena sikap sok ksatria? Tidak, itu juga bukan alasannya. Dia mengingat si _otaku_ pengidap _chuunibyou_ stadium akhir dari klub kendo yang tingkahnya bisa **disetarakan** dengan lelaki ini. Anak lelaki berbadan tinggi, berambut jingga berkuncir kuda, yang menganggap dirinya samurai dari masa depan.

Jika bukan karena kepribadiannya yang demikian, Miku berani bertaruh dia akan masuk daftar peringkat 10 besar dalam segmen absurd di media cetak sekolah, 'anak lelaki yang paling ingin kau jadikan pacar tahun 20XX-20XX'. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia juga seorang maniak dan tentunya mata keranjang. Gadis berambut hijau aqua ini pun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia mengombinasikan empat hal ─wajah tampan, fisik menarik, _chuunibyou _akut dan suka merayu perempuan─ dalam dirinya sehingga dia menjadi satu-satunya lelaki paling eksotis dalam sejarah masa SMA-nya?

Percaya atau tidak, bocah lelaki tersebut pun bisa menjadi vampir jika dia mau ─dalam arti kiasan tentunya. Miku adalah salah satu di antara sekian anak perempuan yang cukup sial untuk menjadi incaran 'makhluk malam legendaris' itu. Dia sangat agresif di balik kesan '_the cool and calm swordmaster'._ Jika bukan karena tertolong oleh Megurine Luka dalam sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga, mungkin bibirnya yang ranum sudah 'dipetik' setelah semua perlawanan yang dia tunjukkan untuk mempertahankannya, diruntuhkan oleh sugesti berbisa dan tatapan bola mata keunguan yang penuh intimidasi. Satu-satunya bentuk keberadaan yang cukup mempesona namun berbahaya untuk didekati.

Baiklah, dua hal selain kepribadian yang membuat anak laki-laki berpotensi untuk melumpuhkan kinerja tubuhnya sudah terbantahkan. Jadi, apakah dia telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jatuh…

_TIDAK!_

Gadis berkuncir dua ini menampar kesadarannya keras-keras. Miku tak percaya akan namanya cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Itu hanyalah mitos bagi sebagian para pemimpi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tanggalkan liontin yang anda kenakan." Tubuh kecil Miku berjengit. Entah berapa lama dia mencoba untuk mengobservasi tingkahnya yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Meski pandangan mata seolah terfokus pada siluet Thanatos di depannya, tapi reaksinya barusan jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa kesadaran gadis itu sempat terlepas dari badan.

"Hamba akan selalu ada saat anda membutuhkan." Dan sama halnya seperti ketika dia menampakkan diri, tubuh laki-laki itu akhirnya perlahan lenyap tenggelam dalam hisapan lubang hitam yang terbentuk di tempatnya berada. Miku terpaku untuk sejenak, mengamati serumpun jemari yang sebelumnya berseinggungan dengan dinginnya sarung tangan besi, serta kecupan lelaki itu sebelum pergi.

x-0-x

Here, Mirror had it own reality

x-0-x

Hatsune Miku, gadis enerjik yang selalu ceria dan mudah bergaul. Jika kau adalah salah seorang murid di sekolah yang sama dengannya, setidaknya kau sudah tidak asing dengan siluet _turquoise_ yang hampir tak pernah tampak berjalan seorang diri. Ekskul musik dan seni adalah hal yang dia gemari, tetapi hanya dalam bidang olah vocal, piano dan drama.

Sebutlah dia _ichiban o hime sama,_ sebab terkadang sikap _childish_ dan manjanya bisa membuat hampir setiap anak laki-laki tak mampu menolak apa yang dia minta. Yah, begitulah kurang lebih gambaran umum setiap isi kepala beberapa mata yang diam-diam menaruh minat padanya, hanya sebuah konklusi dari delusi mereka saja setiap kali memperhatikan betapa ekspresif gadis berkuncir kembar tersebut.

"Hai Miku," satu senyuman dari gadis berpita unik mencoba memperbaiki harinya yang terusik. Ia beranjak jauh dari bangku duduknya untuk sekedar ingin berbincang dengan salah satu artis sekolah sekaligus kawan dekat sejak semasa SD tingkat lima.

"Ya…" Namun, tak memperoleh respon mengenakkan selain mendapat gumaman 'Ya…' seperti lenguhan panjang? Mata mendelik sudah pasti begitulah reaksinya kemudian.

Tak usah berbasa-basi lebih jauh untuk sekarang ini. Sekilas pandang sudah cukup bagi gadis itu, Rin Kagamine, memberikan anggapan konkrit bahwa 'Kedua lubang telinga gadis di hadapannya ini sedang terhubung antara kiri dan kanan. Sehingga segala bentuk pemasukan akan berbanding sangat sedikit dengan pengeluaran akibat kebocoran di tengah jalan.'. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia mengganggap Miku itu apa saat ini? Objek bedah lab? Indeks produksi? Atau kendaraan penyebab kemacetan?

Sedikit sebal dan terheran, ia amati tingkah ganjil si hijau aqua lebih teliti dari seharusnya. Mulai dari gestur malas-malasan, pakaian yang sedikit kacau dan… hei… bercak itu?! Rasanya ingin sekali Rin mengucek matanya saat itu juga ─dengan sabun cucian dan pelembut serta pengharum aneka merek kalau sekiranya diperlukan.

Sebab, tepat di area tulang pipi sang _ichiban o hime sama, _sebuah warna sedang mendominasi, mengambil alih kuasa pigmen putih di balik kulit. Satu warna yang memang terkenal mengundang kontroversi dan beragam artian emosi.

"Miku…" menjaga rasa gemelitik yang mulai meletup-letup, serta memastikan bibirnya takkan menghianati rencana kecilnya, Kagamine Rin memangkas jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Mensejajarkan arah pandang meski sorot mata mereka jelas berbeda objek.

Miku terpaku pada kaca jendela, sementara Rin bersiap menjajal beberapa argumen pada lubang telinga yang entah siap atau tidak untuk merekam semuanya.

.

.

.

_X-X-X_

_hints : Bagian awal adalah kejadian yang "sekarang", sedangkan setelah tanda [ :-x-0-x-: ] adalah kejadian yang berlalu sebelumnya._

* * *

A/N : Maaf jika cerita ini begitu lambat dalam update dan isinya kurang memuaskan. Author adalah orang yang _moody_ dan _mood_ itu mempengaruhi segenap kreasinya.

sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. n_na.


	3. Entweihen Crothen's Basilisk Part II

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Entweihen Crothen's Basilisk

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Mirror Knights

Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa

Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & another joined companies

Ragnarok Online Universe © GRAVITY / Lee Myung Jin

Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)

Rate : T

.

.

.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"Rin?" saudara kembar si gadis pirang menelengkan kepala keheranan. Salah satu alisnya naik berkedut-kedut, begitu juga dengan ujung bibirnya ─melengkung tak simetri.

Alasan? Cukup sederhana.

Itu karena Rin Kagamine terkikik berulang kali. Lebih tepatnya untuk setiap jeda tiga sampai lima menit sekali. Bocah itu paham bahwa tugas dari sekolah mereka bisa dikatakan terlalu membebani. Tapi hingga bisa membuat saudarinya seperti ini, proses pencucian otak macam apa yang tersembunyi di balik setiap pelajaran materi?

"Rin? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Len Kagamine mencoba membetulkan proses kinerja transaksi elektris saraf yang kacau balau di kepala Rin lewat kata-kata. Usaha itu memang membuahkan hasil untuk sementara. Tawa gadis cantik berpita unik itu mereda. Sekilas, dia melirik saudara lelakinya, menggeleng pelan seraya mengibaskan tangan. Namun,

"Hmft… Hmft… Hmft… Hi Hi Hi!" setelah tubuhnya mengalami vibrasi tak terkendali, tawa memprihatinkan itu melengking kembali. Lama kelamaan Len pun mulai merinding ngeri. Imajinasi liarnya tak ayal melayang ke sana kemari. Rin, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa para guru melakukan eksperimen padanya? Atau dia kerasukan salah satu makhlus halus penghuni tujuh keanehan di sekolah, yang konon di antaranya berada di toilet perempuan?

"Len~? Hi… hi… hi hi hi…" tiba-tiba gadis itu telah menoleh pada bocah berambut sewarna madu tersebut, dan entah itu sebuah fatamorgana atau bukan, bayangan seorang wanita dengan poni menggantung menutupi wajah seolah menggantikan paras manis Rin di matanya.

"Hwaaa!" demi _kami sama,_ dia berani bertaruh hampir mencapai nirwana. Beberapa detik barusan dia bahkan bisa melihat para bidadari dalam balutan pakaian putih memberikan senyum menggoda padanya. Sebelum pantat yang mencium mesra batako jalanan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telah kembali turun ke dunia.

Kikikan Rin spontan berganti tawa membahana. "Bwa Ha Ha Ha!"

"Sungguh! Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan kekehanmu?!" atau mungkin dia akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri sekalian?

Coba bayangkan jika kau menghabiskan malam harimu nanti dengan suara tawa terkikik seorang perempuan sesekali terdengar bahkan hingga lewat tengah malam. Jika kau masih bisa tidur pulas, kau pasti seorang pemilik indera ke enam yang tak kan terkejut sekalipun jika sampai menemukan sebuah kepala berwajah tersenyum tanpa badan dengan darah masih berceceran bergelinding mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.

"Ah ha ha ha, maaf Len," anak perempuan itu membungkuk menjulurkan tangan. Len mendengus, tak menghiraukan niat baik tersebut dan lebih memilih bangkit dengan tenaganya sendiri. "jadi kau memang menganggapku tidak waras, ya?" sambung Rin kemudian. Dia paham, Len pasti berpikir demikian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kejadian pagi tadi cukup lucu meski diulang berkali-kali.

"Setahuku, kau memang terlahir tidak waras." Sungut Len tak peduli. Gadis itu mendesah setelah suara tawanya kembali merendah. Bulatan azure jernih menyipit, menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya merasa tak suka.

"Jika kau berkata begitu, berarti kau juga sama. Kita kan kembar identik." Rin Kagamine kembali melenggangkan kakinya secara acuh.

"Identik?" tubuh Len terasa kaku tanpa sebab mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Yang benar saja?

"aku berbeda denganmu. Aku anak laki-laki, kau perempuan." Ayolah Len, selama enam belas tahun tumbuh bersama kau masih mempermasalahkan itu? gadis belahan diri bocah itu sedikit menolehkan kepala, garis tawa tersungging manis di bibirnya.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki wajah secantik aku. Berterima kasihlah." Suara sabetan pedang samurai membelah korbannya dengan sadis menjadi dua terdengar entah darimana. Kesan dramatis adegan berdarah tersebut semakin kentara dengan langit sore yang membentangkan warna tembaga. Selanjutnya, yang tersisa dari Len hanyalah sosok tergolek di tanah. Lemah tak berdaya seolah kehidupan dicabut paksa dari raga.

Dan setelah beberapa detik berselimut keheningan yang absurd…

"Mengapa selalu aku yang teraniaya, oh,_ Kami sama_!" Anak lelaki itu pun menjerit sembari menengadah ke langit. Kedua kakinya tertekuk ─bersimpuh di tanah, membuat sebuah pose yang mana lebih cocok untuk adegan di saat karakter protagonis dalam sebuah cerita laga mendapati orang terdekatnya meninggal di pangkuannya.

"Ayo Len, kita tak mau sampai di rumah larut malam, bukan?" tetapi bagi Rin, itu hanya sisi konyol Len yang selalu memanjakan mata.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

:-x-0-x-:

"Miku…" gadis berambut sewarna madu ini berkata pelan, hati-hati dan menggoda. Baris giginya telah menampakkan diri, bersiap melepas tawa yang terkekang di baliknya. "Kamu sedang melamunin siapa, hayo?"

"H~ha-hah?!" seperti pencuri terpergok dalam menjalankan aksi, si hijau aqua secepat kilat memutar kepala. Bibir kecil bergerak terbuka dan terkatup berulang kali tanpa suara. Bola mata mengerjab-ngerjab mencari tempat sembunyi. Dan seperti sebuah lukisan wajah seorang wanita yang ditambahkan beberapa arsiran oleh sang seniman, perlahan-lahan warna merah muda menjalar di antara kedua seberang hidung mungilnya. Alhasil, wajah itu kini sungguh sangat unik, antik dan artistik bagi seorang Miku Hatsune. Para bocah di sekolah ini pasti akan mau membayar berapapun untuk selembar foto. Sayang sekali Rin tidak sedang membawa ponselnya sekarang ini.

"Kok kamu tiba-tiba ngomong begitu sih?" sepasang alis menjorok turun ketengah di wajah si gadis yang sudah terlanjur kecolongan tengah mengalami fase disorientasi dalam menilai sebuah relasi. Melamun, apa benar dia sedang melamun? Yang dia tahu hanya, hari ini lebih gila dari tiga ulangan harian mendadak yang pernah menjadi pengalaman paling memilukan bagi deretan nilai-nilai berwarna hijau ranum di buku raportnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, _ojou sama._" Rin Kagamine si gadis berpita mengedipkan sebelah mata, mendekatkan diri hingga Miku bisa mendengar dan merasakan hirupan napas Rin menggelitik daun telinga. "Siapa pun orang itu, aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun." lalu menarik diri dan terpejam, mengaitkan kesepuluh jemari satu sama lain serta melebarkan senyum seolah sinar surga menyapu setiap inci wajahnya.

Hanya untuk mendapati sebuah sampul _binder_ diperbesar secara bertahap dalam gerak lambat ketika kembali membuka mata. Mulai dari satu hingga sepuluh kali lipat pembesaran, sebelum semua menjadi gelap gulita diikuti suara _"Thud!"_ dan ledakan bima sakti yang bersemi menjadi jutaan bintang nan luar biasa indah.

x-0-x

Here, Mirror isn't about your own reflection

x-0-x

"_nee…"_ gadis berpita putih yang membuatnya tampak seperti manusia kelinci imitasi tersebut melangkah satu jengkal di depan Miku. Memutar badan sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tawa usil di bibirnya masih belum hilang, dan hal itu membuat jemari dengan kuku bermanikur warna hijau aqua begitu gatal untuk…

"A-ampun." Mencubit pipi empuk teman dekatnya. Rin mengaduh kecil seketika, lalu memasang wajah anak anjing yang terlantar di tepi jalan raya begitu telunjuk dan jempol Miku meninggalkan bekas merah. Dia mengusap perlahan luka kecil itu, diikuti bibir yang manyun sejauh lima senti. Begitu juga dengan sang pelaku sendiri. Hanya saja, Miku melipat kedua tangan dan mempercepat laju kaki-kakinya menuju salah satu destinasi pasti bagi sebagian warga sekolah setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Perpustakaan.

Mengapa bukan kantin? Salahkan makhluk berkepala kuning yang menempel seperti ikan remora tetapi bermulut kakak tua. Tempat itu adalah lokasi paling ampuh untuk meredam celotehan Rin yang semakin mengusik batin dan mempertuli gendang telinga. Sebab di sana bersemayam salah satu sosok paling disegani dan bahkan mungkin dikeramatkan semenjak voca _gakuen_ didirikan.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu siapa dia." Rengek Rin kemudian.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku ga mikirin siapa-siapa!" Miku membantah sengit.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Rin."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Apakah gadis bermarga Kagamine ini masih satu _genus _dengan makhluk kotak berstruktur tubuh dari gabus yang hidup di lautan dan selalu tayang di televisi setiap pagi hari? Si pemilik mahkota _turquoise_ sempat berpikir demikian sepanjang lorong yang dilalui seraya mengurut kening. Ah, mungkin koleksi buku-buku dokumenter tentang flora dan fauna sekolah mereka bisa memberi jawaban dari salah satu tujuh misteri di dunia SMA Miku saat ini. Dan dia berharap akan menemukan cara lain yang lebih efektif untuk mengatasi gangguan makhluk tersebut setelah buku _binder-_nya gagal untuk memberikan hasil yang dia inginkan.

Untuk sekarang ini, cukup memasuki sarang pak Ueki. Selaku penjaga 'dunia buku' yang kegarangannya tersohor hingga ke telinga para _bancho_ yang notabene hampir selalu raib dari absensi. Kakek itu mungkin berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan selalu tampak ramah tamah dengan mata sipit yang melengkung bahagia. Namun siapa sangka, jika penampilan seperti orang tua yang rabun dan lemah itu ternyata menyembunyikan kengerian dari seekor _Cerberus _bersenjata taring dan kuku api neraka_._

Sekali kau mengikat "kontrak" dengan menuliskan namamu di daftar peminjam. Maka itu berarti kau telah menggadaikan jiwa dan ragamu padanya. Buku harus di jaga baik-baik karena mereka adalah jendela dunia, siapapun berani menodai idealis pak tua tersebut jangan harap bisa hidup dengan keadaan utuh. Setidaknya hal itu pernah dialami oleh Rin satu kali ketika dia lupa mengembalikan sebuah buku, senyum gadis itu sampai luntur hingga butuh waktu seminggu untuk bisa memoles yang baru.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

:-x-0-x-:

"Entah aku harus tertawa atau kasihan padamu, Rin." Bocah berambut pirang itu mendesah lirih sementara saudarinya bercerita penuh tawa. Gadis itu menggerakkan kedua tangan serta memasang seratus satu ekspresi wajah sepanjang kisah yang menjadi alasan kenapa rasa menggelitik diperutnya tidak bisa hilang. Garis besarnya adalah, sepanjang hari ini dia mengekor pada Miku dan memaksanya menceritakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin dibicarakan oleh si gadis berkuncir dua. Meski sebagai konsekuensinya, dia harus merasakan beragam kekerasan fisik dan mental.

"Tapi semua itu setimpal, Len. Aku berani bertaruh kau takkan sanggup bertahan dan menjeritkan kata '_Kawaii!' _di dalam hatimu seumpama aku menunjukkan betapa imut dan lucu sikapnya." Len tidak menghiraukan celotehan gadis itu lagi dan lebih fokus pada camilan yang dia pungut dari dapur, seraya membaca sebuah _manga_ di ruang tamu kediaman mereka. Sungguh, sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi seorang _Masochist_?

Sesekali bocah berkuncir itu memutar malas bola matanya. Dari menit ke menit, Rin di sebelahnya terus berbicara tak mengenal lelah, koma ataupun jeda. Jika dia merekamnya menggunakan sebuah kamera dan memutarnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, dia pasti bisa membuat sebuah video berisi cicitan _chipmunk_ berdurasi tiga menit.

"_munyi-munyi-munyi... munyi-munyi... munyi-munyi-munyi-munyi-munyi... nya-nya-nya!"  
_

Yah, kurang lebih begitulah isinya. Selebihnya bayangkan saja sendiri. Yang pasti, sekedar memikirkan hal tersebut cukup membuat lambung Len melilit menahan geli. Itu belum termasuk pose kilat yang berlangsung sepanjang video.

"Oh ya, Len. Kapan hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan cincin ini dari sebuah toko aksesori." secara tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan si gadis berganti, secara otomatis pula Len memalingkan wajah padanya_. _Kedua manik azure bocah itu lalu tertuju pada sepasang cincin di telapak Rin yang barusan dia ambil dari saku kanan celana. Satu di antara dua benda tersebut memiliki hiasan berbentuk bunga mawar merah, sedangkan yang lain tengkorak manusia. Untuk cincin bunga mawar, bocah itu bisa menebak kalau saudari kembarnya tertarik dengan benda tersebut. Namun untuk cincin tengkorak,

Seolah terdapat jembatan yang menghubungkan isi pikirannya, Rin menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memiliki _scarlet rose,_" Len mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu mengangguk pelan. Itu nama cincin yang sekarang tengah gadis itu sematkan di jari manis tangan kirinya dan sedang dia amati keindahan perhiasan sederhana tersebut setelah melingkar manis di sana. "Tetapi, cincin ini harus dibeli sepasang." kali ini Rin kembali berujar seraya menyodorkan cincin yang lain.

Gadis itu kemudian melipat tangan setelah bocah itu menerimanya. "Aneh juga ya. Bukankah cincin sepasang umumnya memiliki pola yang serupa satu sama lain, atau setidaknya berpola sama." Len mengernyit dan menggaruk dagu. Memang benar, sejauh yang dia ketahui, ucapan Rin sepenuhnya benar. Kedua cincin ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan. Jikalau bisa dikatakan mirip, mungkin dari betapa detail dan rapi teknik yang digunakan untuk membuat kedua hiasan cincin tersebut. Khususnya _scarlet rose_ yang Rin kenakan saat ini. Sekilas pandang kau akan mengira jika bunga itu suatu saat akan layu, namun begitu kau perhatikan lebih teliti, kau akan sadar bahwa tidak akan ada sehelai pun kelopak dari mawar tersebut akan terpisah dari rumpun mahkotanya.

"Apakah ini artinya kau memberikan cincin ini padaku?" gadis itu mengangguk. Tertawa riang setelah Len bertanya demikian.

"Tentu saja, apa kau pikir gadis manis sepertiku pantas mengenakan aksesori menyeramkan. Bisa-bisa aku dikira anggota berandalan." Untuk bagian 'anggota berandalan', Len bisa memaklumi. Tetapi bagian 'Gadis manis', ayolah, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengakui kau pantas menyandang predikat tersebut, begitulah pikirnya.

Sejenak, bocah lelaki itu mengamati cincin yang berada di antara ujung jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Ayo pakai, hitung-hitung untuk mengurangi tingkat daya tarik penampilan _shota-_mu yang jauh diatas rata-rata." Bocah itu melotot menanggapi permintaan sekaligus sindiran dari saudara kembarnya. Sambil menggerutu, dia pun segera mengenakan cincin itu di jari yang sama.

"Nih! Kau puas sekarang, huh?!" bocah itu bersungut, menunjukkan kepalan tangan di mana cincin tersebut sekarang berada. Tetapi sejenak kemudian...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya _chapter _ini telah ditulis sejak lama. Namun keterbatasan ide membuat proses penulisannya menjadi terhambat. Bahkan sempat dibuat versi kedua. Hingga akhirnya Author memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kedua versi dan menambahkan beberapa paragraf untuk melengkapi fanfiksi ini.

Bagi siapapun yang telah membaca fic terlantar ini, Author sampaikan terima kasih.

m(_ _)m


End file.
